Rekindling Friendships
by KittenInAPool
Summary: ONE-SHOT!  Eli's late for his date with Clare.  Will K.C. be good company as she waits?


**I've had this written in my notebook for quite a while. So I finally decided to type it and upload it as a ONE-SHOT. I was kind of inspired by the Song My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K. So Read and Enjoy! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

Clare drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. She had two whipped covered hot mocha coffees in front of her. K.C. entered The Dot shivering a bit, wiping off the flakes of March snowfall off his jacket. At the counter he asked for a high-caffeinated coffee. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Bags under his eyes, hair a mess, his clothes didn't have any taste of fashion. Didn't bother with accessories, just a simple shirt, jeans, and jacket.

Clare's phone vibrated on the table, an she instantly answered it. "Eli? Where are you? You're fifteen minutes late."

"I know. I'm sorry Clare. I'm calling to tell you, I'll be a little later. I'm still at work. My dad is making me organize everything that could possibly be at a Radio Station. I'm sorry. Give me ten minutes. If I'm not there by then you can leave." Eli said quickly. "If I don't show up for our date, I give you permission to beat me."

Clare giggled. "Fine. Ten minutes. I love you Eli."

Eli smiled. "I love you more."

Clare hung up her phone smiling. "Someone stand you up?" K.C. asked turning around on the stool he sat at.

She glance up. "Oh, no. He's on his way."

K.C. nodded uncomfortably. "So… How have things been?"

"Good." She awkwardly smiled. "And you?"

"Good." He did the same.

"You don't look good," Clare commented in concern.

He brushed his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Baby Ana has been keeping me awake every night."

"Oh… I'm sorry. How is the baby?"

"She may be loud, annoying, and always crying. But, she's still the cutest thing on earth." He replied, then got up and sat in the empty chair nest to Clare. "You want to see some pictures?"

Clare leaned in to see the screen of his phone. He showed picture by picture. There were ones of Ana in her crib and Jenna holding her. Then he stopped on one, of K.C. holding her in what looked a hospital. Assuming it was from the night she was born.

She glanced at the picture than at K.C. "She's so cute. I would assume she's worth it all."

He closed his phone. "Yeah. I my look miserable but I've never smiled so big when I hold her."

Clare grinned at his sensitive side, that she never saw much of when they were together. K.C. glanced at the un-sipped coffee that's whip cream was now almost completely melted. "So this mystery man. Is this the same emo kid I see you with?"

"K.C. don't label people. And his name is Eli." Clare smiled just saying his name.

"Yeah, sorry. How'd you two meet?"

She chuckled. "Actually, he ran over my glasses." He raised his eyebrows. "When I got my laser surgery, I accidentally dropped my old glasses in the parking lot and he was driving by and _crunch, _ran them over."

He laughed. "Awe! So you don't have your cute glasses anymore?"

She furiously shook her head. "God, I'm glad they're gone!" He laughed, then smiled as if he remembered something. "What?"

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked her.

"Oh my. That seems like forever ago." She tried to think. "I remember running out of the caf."

"It was the second week of school. Monday. My first day at Degrassi. And you dropped your books on the front steps and I helped you." He responded.

"Wow. I can't believe you remember that. Wow, I'm such a klutz. I met the only two boyfriends I've ever had by dropping something." They both chortled as K.C. made a sarcastic "Awe!", and Clare continued. "But we didn't officially_ meet _until Simpson's class." Clare pointed out.

"Well than I remember the first moment I _saw_ you. You had on your adorable little uniform and hair was pulled back into a ponytail. With the sun glaring off your glasses." Clare blushed as he ranted. "By the way. What happened to your uniform?"

She swallowed the sip of coffee she just had. "Trash. I used it to be a Zombie victim for Halloween. Eli was a vampire. So we ended up changing it to me being his feed." She quickly answered.

"So, you and Eli must be pretty serious, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I guess we are." She grinned.

He chuckled, "You know sometimes I regret breaking up with you. Just wonder what would our lives be like, you know?"

"Yeah. Well I'm not going to lie. I've thought about it too. But you developed feelings for Jenna, so we might not of lasted that much longer. And who knows, it could of ended even worse too." Clare assumed.

"Maybe you're right." K.C. glance at her phone that she opened to read a text. He didn't see the message but was able to see Eli's name at the top. A huge beam grew on her face, biting her lip afterwards. K.C. continued. "I'm just glad you found Eli. You seem really happy with him."

"Thanks." The bell on the door rang and Clare glanced over. "Speak of the devil."

Eli walked up to her sliding his hand behind her back and pecked a kiss on her cheekbone, as he sat in a chair on her other side. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late Clare."

"It's okay. K.C. kept my company." Clare said as in to introduce each other.

"This is K.C.? Well nice to meet you." They shook each other's hands. "I'm Eli."

"I assumed so." K.C. stood up. "I better go. Need to get back to Jenna and Ana." He headed out.

"So that's your ex? The one that's a dad now?" Clare nodded in reply to Eli's question. "I'll be right back." He kissed her hand and exited The Dot. "K.C.! Wait up!"

K.C. wasn't far but turned around to see Eli walking up to him. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" K.C. asked in a confused tone.

"First, for keeping Clare company as I was being held up at work." He slid his thumbs into his back pockets. "And, it's kind of weird. But thanks for braking up with Clare last year." He smiled. "Who knows if Clare and I would be together now. And I've never been happier since being with her. She makes me a better person and I don't know where I'd be without her. I don't deserver her at all. She's too perfect."

"No need to tell me. I know my mistake. And I'm glad I could help." K.C. chuckled before they both smiled and walked away in opposite directions. Eli walked back through the front doors of The Dot sitting next to his beautiful girlfriend's smiling face. She took a sip of her coffee and a little bit of the left over whip cream got on her nose, making Eli laugh with his signature smirk at her. He licked the whip cream off before giving her a real kiss, reminding him of the millions of reasons of why he thanked K.C. That if wasn't for him he wouldn't know the greatest girl in the world and be able to call her his girlfriend.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess),_

_Who would believe my life would be so blessed (life would be so blessed),_

_Two years ago,_

_When he left all that debris (left all that debris),_

_Who would of known, _

_He would leave everything I need._

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for,_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more,_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

_If it wasn't for him,_

_I would still be searching,_

_If it wasn't for him,_

_I wouldn't know my best friend,_

_If it wasn't for him,_

_He would be able to see,_

_That if it wasn't for him,_

_He would be as happy as me._

**So what'd you think? Just a little ONE-SHOT. Tell me what you think in the reviews. And if you haven't already, check out my other stories "New Semester, New Clare" and "The Perfect Situation" Thanks for reading. Love you all. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
